


Morning Activity

by timefigment



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjob/Fellatio, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefigment/pseuds/timefigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky feels the slick wetness of precum oozing from the head of his cock already and when Steve comes out of the shower with only a towel that's riding too low on his hips, it's definitely not helping his situation at all.</p><p>"You sure have a lot of energy in the morning huh, Buck?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Activity

Bucky turns his body to the left as he wakes up with his eyes still closed, he stretch out his right arm to hold the body that's supposed to be lying there but find only the long cold sheet. He groans and opens his eyes.

"Steve?" He calls out still half asleep. Silence is the only one that respond back. He turns his body again and stretch out. More awake now, he listens to the sound of shower. 'Steve's in the shower then' he thinks. 

He moves so that his upper body is against the head board and prop up by the pillows. When he takes a look at his 'naked' chest he can see the marks adorning his chest from last night activity and he feels the blood starts to rush towards his nether region as he remembers them.

-

_"Ugh! M-more.. Steve!!" Bucky moans hoarsely from all the screaming and moaning for hours he has done. The obscene sound of skin slapping skin can be hear echoing around the bedroom along with Bucky's moans. Bucky can never be quiet whenever they do this._

_The squelching sound from Bucky's cum filled hole being penetrated by Steve's cock too can be hear._

_"Yeah? You sure Buck?" Steve asks his hips still moving rhythmically but even before Bucky can replies back, he's already increasing the speed and starts thrusting even harder. His cock brushing against Bucky's prostate every time._

_Suddenly, he pulls out completely and and just slam the whole length all the way in. Bucky gasps out, his head thrown back. He can feel the tremor from the thrust all the way up his body. Steve stays still for a moment before he starts moving again._

_Bucky feels tears flowing down his cheeks. It's too much. His whole body feels so sensitive. The feeling of Steve thrusting in and out of his cum filled hole, the throbbing bite marks Steve left on him from before, and the painful yet pleasurable feeling of Steve's hands holding his already bruised skin._

_"Steve.. I'm gonna..." Bucky manage to voice out but Steve already knows what he's trying to say and move even unbelievably harder. In mere seconds Bucky reaches his climax with his cock untouched. The cum coats his and Steve's stomach. Some even gets to his own chest. All the while Steve still slamming his hips in and out of his stretched and cum filled hole._

_Bucky feels so tired he can't move an inch. The only thing he can do is to moan softly at the feel of Steve's cock still moving inside of him. He knows Steve's going to climax soon from his breathing that starts to get faster and the movement of his hips that's getting erratic._

_Steve only groans quietly when he unloads his cum inside Bucky. His movement starts to get slower when he cums but not stopping even once._

_Bucky's so full of Steve's cum he feels some of it trickling down. He doesn't remember how many times they've climaxed that night. He lost count when his reaches 8 and Steve's reached 5._

-

Without even realizing it, Bucky's left hand is already inside his pants palming straight to his erection since he didn't bother wear any underwear when he goes to sleep last night. 

He feels the slick wetness of precum oozing from the head of his cock already and when Steve comes out of the shower with only a towel that's riding too low on his hips, it's definitely not helping his situation at all.

"You sure have a lot of energy in the morning huh, Buck?" Steve asks with a hint of smirk on his face when he sees Bucky. He walks toward the mini fridge in their room and takes big gulps from a bottle of mineral water til it's empty. He then throws it to the bin and walks slowly toward the end of the bed. 

Bucky can see the little twitch of Steve's surfacing erection that's only covered by the towel and he can't help to whine and lick his lips as he imagines how it will feel twitching inside his mouth. 

When Steve stands on both of his knees at the end of the bed, the towel falls to the ground leaving him in his all naked glory and his now fully erect cock.

"Come here" Steve commands and Bucky instantly gets his left hand out of his pants and crawls toward Steve. When Bucky's close, Steve takes a hold of his hair with his right hand and hauls him up on his knees causing him to whine out. Bucky likes it when Steve gets a bit dominant on him. Bucky's the only one who can and will ever see this side of him ,and he's also the only one Steve will ever show it.

Steve starts to kiss him. Slow and sensual at first, lips against lips with a little tongue in between. Then it starts to turn to dirty and lust filled, all tongue and more biting. When Bucky pushes away his lips is all red and a little swollen from all the bitings. 

With his hand still taking a hold of Bucky's hair, he guides him til he's straight in front of Steve's erect cock. Knowing what Steve wants, he inches his face even closer til his nose's touching the cock. Bucky closes his eyes and takes a long whiff of it. Just holding it in and then exhale through his mouth. 

The breath from his exhale touch the base of Steve's cock and gives a little pleasurable shudder to Steve's body. 

Bucky continues with taking a long lick from the base to the tip of Steve's cock. When he reaches the slit, he gives it a playful lick then sucks the head of the cock. 

Steve's only response is a pleasurable tug to Bucky's hair.

As Bucky continues to only suck the head and an occasional whole length lick, Steve gets impatient and push Bucky's head deeply til he's almost deepthroatting him. 

Bucky's quite surprised and almost gag but quickly adjust to it. 

Steve with his hand still at the back of Bucky's head holding him, starts to move his hips.

Bucky closes his eyes and gives a muffled moan.

Steve suddenly stops moving his hips and push Bucky's head even more toward his crotch til his cock hits the back of Bucky's throat and Bucky's nose is nestled in his pubic hair. 

Just as Bucky adjust to his size, Steve starts to throat-fuck him. Drool drips from his mouth. 

Steve pulls away and let's go of Bucky's head. He push Bucky to the bed and pulls his pants down. As soon as it's off, Steve turn Bucky's body so that he's lying on his stomach. 

Bucky whines as he feels his cock sandwiched between the bed and his own body. He moves to his knees with his upper body still touching the bed. It makes his ass up in the air and Steve takes advantage of that.

Steve takes a hold of his hips with both hands and spreads his cheeks he then gives a long lick from his perineum up to his hole.

Bucky cries out and hide his face on the pillow.

Steve then spit straight to Bucky's hole. 

Bucky gives a shuddering breath as Steve proceeds to push his tongue inside Bucky's eager hole. He can't wait to feel Steve's cock inside of him already. No matter how many times they've done it, he still can't get enough. 

Steve pushes his tongue in and out of Bucky. Occasionally he'll curl it inside of Bucky.   
When he thinks Bucky's opened enough he pulls his tongue out and put his right hand with his fingers pointing toward Bucky's mouth. 

"Suck." He commands. Bucky opens his mouth and closes it around three of Steve's fingers. He starts sucking them eagerly when Steve thinks they're wet enough he pulls them out.

He traces Bucky's hole with his index finger and pushes them inside up to the knuckle.

Bucky gives a long moan.

"F-feels good.." Bucky moans.

"You like that?" Steve says huskily.

"Yeah" he replies.

"Then I guess you won't need my cock after all" Steve teases as he push another finger in.

"No! I need yours... Steve" Bucky protest.

Bucky gives a sharp cry as Steve curls his fingers inside. Hitting his prostate.

Bucky's cock leaks even more. Steve realizes this and strokes Bucky's cock with his other hand. He inserts another finger inside of Bucky's hole. 

Bucky climax with Steve fingering him and stroking his now limp cock. Though it's already getting harder again as Steve continues to finger him and starts to lick his hole again.

Steve curls his fingers inside and give a long lick then pulls his fingers out of Bucky's hole.

Bucky whimpers at the empty feeling, Steve just pulls out and he already misses the feeling of having something inside him. 

Steve turns Bucky around, now with his back against the bed. 

"Don't worry. I'll give you even more soon" Steve says as he guides Bucky's head to his crotch. Knowing what Steve is talking about, Bucky starts sucking his cock.

"That's enough" Steve says as he pulls Bucky's head back. 

He pushes Bucky onto his back and spreads the latter's legs. He gets between them and guides his cock to Bucky's entrance. He pushes inside in one thrust.

Bucky moans as he feels Steve finally entering him. 

Steve doesn't wait for Bucky to adjust and pulls his cock til only the tip left inside only to thrust it all inside again. 

He does that a few times until Bucky voices out "Stop teasing me Stevie"

Steve then starts fucking him into oblivion in short but hard thrust. Bucky writhes on the bed.

Only the sound of their skin slapping each other and Bucky's uncontrollable moans can be hear. Though occasionally Steve's grunt that slips out too can be hear as well. 

Steve pulls Bucky close for a kiss. When they part Bucky says,

"Stevie.. Want ngh! want to be on top" 

"Okay" is Steve's only reply. 

He still hasn't let go of Bucky. He start to lie down with one hand holding Bucky's back and the other to touch the mattress. When he's finally lying down he change his hold from Bucky's back to his hips. The other hand joining to hold the other one. 

Bucky moves slowly at first. Both of his hands on Steve's stomach which he uses as a leverage to move. When Bucky's more used to the feeling, he moves on top of Steve faster. Short thrust but fast and hard.

For a while, that's enough for Steve. Just watching Bucky take control and moving on top of him while moaning but, when he feels his climax getting closer he can't hold it. He takes a strong hold of Bucky's hips, he's sure it's going to bruise more now. Stopping them from moving and causing Bucky to whine. That is until Steve stars jackhammering his hips to Bucky's. 

Steve can feel Bucky's hole tightening around his cock. Bucky cries out Steve's name as he climax on top of Steve. Bucky's cum splashes all around his own stomach and Steve's.

Not long and Steve's joining him. He pulls Bucky's hips down, Bucky's hole swallowing Steve's cock to the base. He grunts as he climax inside of Bucky. 

When he finishes he pulls his cock out.

"That's enough for now or else we won't be getting out of bed" Steve says chuckling.

His cum drips out of Bucky's hole.

"You always make a mess out of my hole when you're done." Bucky smirks as he scoops out the cum with his fingers, he then proceeds to suck the cum from his fingers. 

Meanwhile, Steve scoops Bucky's cum that's splashed on his own stomach to his mouth and licks the one on Bucky's.

They kiss and exchange the cum from each other's tongue.

They part from their kiss after a while.

"Let's take a shower and I mean it. Take a shower means taking a shower not having sex inside the bathroom." Steve says with a serious face.

"I know I know. 'sides we'll continue this tonight anyway." Bucky brushes him off and walks toward the bathroom. 

Steve follows him inside.


End file.
